


In our bedroom after the war

by Apple_cheesecake9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Im going to give what the writers won't give us, Im going to try and make it right, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance deserves better, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, Season 8 made me sooo mad, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Slow Burn, bonding moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_cheesecake9/pseuds/Apple_cheesecake9
Summary: Set one year after the war that almost destroyed every reality.Lance is still grieving for Allura, spreading the word about her and living a simple life as a farmer with his family.Meanwhile, Keith is working to give humanitarian aid to those who need it, going around the universe.In the anniversary of Allura's death and the end of the war, team Voltron comes together to celebrate and remember.





	In our bedroom after the war

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm doing this because I'm kinda pissed off at the ending of Voltron, Lance deserved better and maybe Allura didn't deserve to die, but in a good note, they left an open ending so we can write fanfiction or something. That's what heroes do. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

***ONE YEAR AFTER THE WAR***

 

LANCE'S POV

 

The sun was beginning to come out, rays of red, orange and yellow even some purple started to appear through my window. I forced myself to wake up so I can go to help my family on the farm a little bit before I went to New Altea to celebrate the anniversary of the war... the anniversary of the death of Allura.

 

A lot has happened since then, I stopped being a paladin, everyone went crazy after I announced that I was going to stop but my argument was "The universe doesn't need Voltron anymore" they let me go and I stayed with my family on Earth working on my family farm, also sometimes I went to New Altea to help with the reconstruction with Coran meanwhile Hunk was on his way to becoming one of the greatest chefs of the universe, Pidge, and her family stayed in the garrison training the future defenders of the universe even though we already lived in peace also Shiro stayed in the Garrison commanding the Atlas but there are rumors flying around that he soon is going to retire and get married and Keith... he is the only one who didn't stay on Earth, he decided to go and help his mother and the Blade of Marmora rebuild the Galra Empire, he is also trying to turn the Blade into giving Humanitarian Aid to planets who need it. Needless to say, we kept ourselves occupied.

 

I started my day working with the cows, just milking them and taking them out to the pastures so they can eat and be in a bigger space instead of being in the stables, after that I went to pick up eggs from the chickens and giving them something to eat. It's a simple life but I like it, I enjoy it more after the war, but still, it doesn't feel so right for me. I always dreamed of traveling the cosmos, discovering new planets, all that stuff but after the war, I decided to stop. 

 

"Lance!" I heard Veronica yell 

 

"I'm here!" I yell back while trying to get an egg from a chicken that kept poking me hard. 

 

I could hear Veronica coming closer, I was about to take the egg from the chicken but Veronica beat me to it.

 

"Hah! I won!" She announced excitedly

 

I rolled my eyes "it's not a competition, Veronica"

 

She just smirked at me "why are you so mad today, Lance?" she asked 

 

I looked at her, her smirk fell and her mouth turned into the shape of an O

 

"Allura's anniversary" she whispered, I nodded. 

 

"Yeah..." I said quietly

 

She looked at me, sadness in her face, took one step towards me and hugged me "You'll be okay, Lance" she whispered while hugging me. 

 

I eyed her, with a sad smile on my face, I said "Yeah, I hope". 


End file.
